Detrás de una canción
by Vale Yagami Cullen
Summary: Ambos son conocidos artistas. Ella, por algún motivo, lo odia. A él no le gusta su actitud. Pero son obligados a trabajar juntos ¿Qué pasara? ¿Se mataran entre ellos o harán el esfuerzo de conocerse mejor?
1. Chapter 1

_****Disclaimer: ****Digimon no me pertenece, yo sólo uso los personajes por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro._

_**Detrás de una canción**_

_**Summary**_: Ambos son conocidos artistas. Ella, por algún motivo, lo odia. A él no le gusta su actitud. Pero son obligados a trabajar juntos ¿Qué pasara? ¿Se mataran entre ellos o harán el esfuerzo de conocerse mejor?

_Canción que aparece en el capitulo_: "El universo sobre mí" de Amaral.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: ¿Por qué a mí?<strong>

[…]

_Tú y yo nos miramos sin saber bien que decir_

_Nada que descubra lo que siento_

_Que este día fue perfecto y parezco tan feliz_

_Nada como que hace mucho tiempo que me cuesta sonreír_

_Quiero vivir, quiero gritar, _

_Quiero sentir el universo sobre mí_

_Quiero correr en libertad_

_Quiero encontrar mi sitio_

_Una broma del destino, una melodía acelerada _

_en una canción que nunca acaba_

_Ya he tenido suficiente_

_Necesito a alguien que comprenda _

_que estoy sola en medio de un montón de gente_

_Que puedo hacer…_

_Quiero vivir, quiero gritar, _

_Quiero sentir el universo sobre mí_

_Quiero correr en libertad_

_Quiero llorar de felicidad_

_Quiero vivir, quiero sentir el universo sobre mí_

_Como un naufrago en el mar_

_Quiero encontrar mi sitio, solo encontrar mi sitio…_

[…]

–_Y ahí tienen amigos: el tema "El universo sobre mí" de Hikari, de su primer álbum. La canción que utilizo para presentarse ante nosotros y mostrarnos su gran tale…-_

Apago el televisor no quería ver más. Cada vez se hacía más popular esa muchacha engreída. Porque era eso: una tipa de lo más desagradable. Tan falsa que le daban ganas de vomitar.

Nunca se supo algo de su vida privada excepto el nombre y el rostro de su padre, que es el administrador de sus ganancias.

A todo el mundo le parecía "_Miss Perfect"_, con una voz increíble, hermosa y angelical (porque eso era verdad, no podía negarlo por más que quisiese, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta), una figura con unas curvas ondulantes y límpidas, desde la estrecha cintura al busto redondeado (en la justa medida, como a él le gustaba), y más abajo las piernas largas y gráciles, sus brazos gráciles y femeninos, unos labios finos y apetecibles, una pequeña nariz y unos ojos color ambarinos con unas largas pestañas.

¡Maldita sea! Tenía un cuerpo malditamente de infarto. "_Lastima su personalidad_" – pensó amargado. Y es que los fans y los medios podían decir que era una joven dulce y tierna, pero él sabía la verdad.

Hace aproximadamente un año la conoció. Ella estaba recién iniciando su carrera y justo les toco presentarse en el mismo estudio de televisión. Al parecer a ambos los invitaron el mismo día en un programa de música. Él iba a salir después de ella, para hacer el gran cierre.

Aburrido de esperar fue por un vaso de agua. Al volver con el vaso se topo con ella en el camino, en uno de los pasillos. Utilizando su natural encanto con las chicas la saludo…

.

_Era una muchacha de cabello castaño largo, un poco por debajo de los hombros, tenia algunos mechones teñidos de rojo. Iba vestida con unos pantalones de cuero negro, una musculosa blanca que le cubría solo un hombro, una muñequera, cintos de cadenas y botas de cuero que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. Ella, además de parecerle endemoniadamente sexi, le resultaba extrañamente familiar…_

–_Hola, tú debes ser Hikari ¿No? – la joven asintió afirmando._

–_¿Tu eres el vocalista de Teens Wolfs? – indago sin corresponder el saludo. _

–_Si, así es. Me llamo Yamato Ishida, pero me dicen Matt. Mucho gusto – se presento ofreciéndose su mano para que se la estreche en señalar de una presentación "educada", pero ella no hizo amago de hacerlo por lo que, lentamente, la retiro y coloco su mano en el bolsillo de su jeans mientras que con la otra sostenía el vaso con agua – ¿Cómo te fue en tu presentación? – pregunto amablemente con una sonrisa. Hikari lo miro por unos momentos para después pasar por su lado sin decir palabra. Matt quedo estupefacto ante la acción pero antes de poder decirle algo ella hablo._

–_Bien, supongo – se encogió de hombros, dándole la espalda, sin mirarlo y siguió caminando mientras le decía – No es necesario que finjas ser amable conmigo, no eres mi tipo. Adiós Ishida – y se perdió en una esquina._

_¿Pero qué diablos había pasado? No estaba coqueteando con ella, simplemente se estaba presentando._

_Apretó el vasito de plástico con demasiada fuerza, doblándolo a la mitad y provocando que el agua cayese, mojando su mano y un poco sus zapatillas. _

–_Estúpida niña, se cree que ya es todo una estrella – mascullo enfurruñado tirando el pobre y destruido vasito, que no tenía nada de culpa, al piso con fuerza – Seguramente es una nena de papi, malcriada y caprichosa – siguió murmurando._

_._

Desde aquel día, cada vez que la ve la ignora olímpicamente, solamente si se ven en público se sonríen y se saludan cordialmente.

Yamato no iba a pedir disculpas ni nada por el estilo, no iba a dar el brazo a torcer ¡Ella fue la que empezó toda esa absurda rivalidad entre ellos!

.

–_Soy mejor que tu Ishida, no lo olvides – le dijo en una ocasión mirándolo despectivamente._

_._

Se enfadaba siempre que se acordaba de aquello, que es cada vez que oye de ella en la televisión o radio, o en alguna revista. Pero no podía evitar querer que desapareciera de su vida.

Él sacaba a la venta un nuevo disco, ella al mes hacia lo mismo.

Él sacaba un videoclip musical, ella igual.

Él se iba de gira ¿adivinen qué? Oh, sorpresa! Ella también!

¿Es qué no lo iba a dejar en paz?

Gruño de frustración, con ganas de golpear algo y se froto la cara con las manos, sentándose en el sillón.

Sonó su celular…

Suspirando, lo agarro y vio quien era el que lo llamaba: _Sam llamando._

¡Diablos! ¿Qué no era hoy su día libre? ¿Qué hacia su representante llamándolo?

Inhalando profundo, atendió.

–¿Qué paso?

–Hola para ti también Yamato – le dijo con obvio sarcasmo – ¿Cómo estás? Bien, ah que bueno, yo también estoy bien…

–Ve directo al punto, hoy no estoy de humor y es mi día libre – hizo énfasis en lo ultimo por si se le había olvidado a su amigo.

–Sí, ya lo sé. Pero es por un asunto importante. Los de la productora, bueno…sabes que también lo son de Hikari ¿no?

–Si…

–Pues, ellos cumplen cincuenta años desde que se fundó la empresa y quieren que tú filmes un videoclip y… – se quedo callado, nervioso y temeroso de la reacción de su artista.

–¿Y? ¡Puedes hablar de una vez! – exclamo con impaciencia luego de unos momentos de silencio.

–Y que lo filmes con Hikari – lo dijo a tal velocidad que Matt tuvo que procesarlo un poco antes de responder.

Cuando lo entendió se quedo sin palabras. Lo único que pudo decir (o gritar) fue:

–¡¿QUE?

Al otro lado de la línea Sam alejo el celular de su oído, antes del grito, previendo que eso iba a pasar, y logrando evitar quedarse sordo.

–_Y ahí tienen__ amigos: el tema "El universo sobre mí" de Hikari, de su primer álbum. La canción que utilizo para presentarse ante nosotros y mostrarnos su gran tale…-_

Apago el televisor, no quería ver más. Cada vez se hacía más popular su música.

Suspirando se recostó en su sofá. Quería tomar una pequeña siesta…

–¡Hikari! – grito alguien entrando a la sala. Adiós a su siesta.

–¿Qué ocurre Alex? – pregunto con los ojos cerrados, en voz baja, a su manager.

Esta era una mujer de veintiocho años. Su cabello rubio, casi blanco, siempre lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta. Siempre vestida elegantemente, sin una sola desprolijidad, y con un aire autoritario a su alrededor. Pero Hikari sabía que era todo una fachada…

–Los de la discografía quieren que hagas un video musical – explico la mujer tomando asiento en un sillón individual.

–¿Mi padre está de acuerdo? – indago calmadamente.

–Si – fue la corta respuesta que recibió.

–Entonces, gracias por avisarme ¿Cuándo, a qué hora y donde es la filmación?

Alex se paro y se encamino a la puerta. Antes de salir dijo:

–Es en dos días, o sea el miércoles a las nueve de la mañana, en el estudio de grabación "Voz&Pasión", esa primer reunión va a ser para arreglar todos los detalles y demás, ni van a grabar.

–Entendido… – murmuro medio adormilada, poco a poco estaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Alex salió de la sala, pero a los pocos segundos la puerta volvió a abrirse. La manager asomo su cabeza.

–Se me olvido decirte: Yamato Ishida también participara en el video – y se fue definitivamente.

–**¡!**

Hikari se sentó en el sofá muy velozmente, quedando con la espalda recta y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Estaba tensa, y en shock.

Había dicho… ¿Yamato Ishida?

…...

"_¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué a mí?"_ – pensaron los dos cantantes.

…...

* * *

><p>Hola! Bueno, mientras estaba bloqueda para escribir el capitulo 5 de "A caress of light", tuve esta idea. Me gusto haberla tenido porque me gusta la pareja HikarixYamato, pero no hay muchos fics sobre ellos :(<p>

Diganme que opinan ¿Lo sigo o no?

Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

_****Disclaimer: ****Digimon no me pertenece, yo sólo uso los personajes por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro._

_**Detrás de una canción**_

_**Summary**_: Ambos son conocidos artistas. Ella, por algún motivo, lo odia. A él no le gusta su actitud. Pero son obligados a trabajar juntos ¿Qué pasara? ¿Se mataran entre ellos o harán el esfuerzo de conocerse mejor?

* * *

><p>Capítulo II<p>

Se bajo de su auto y se dirigió hacia el gran e imponente edificio. Cruzando las grandes puertas de cristal, ingreso al establecimiento y se dirigió al escritorio donde se hallaba la recepcionista. Una mujer de unos veinticinco, de tez morena, complexión delgada, cabello marrón claro recogido en un rodete prolijo y vestida con uniforme compuesto por una falda y camisa blanca, y un moño negro. Detrás de ella estaba el nombre de la compañía: "Voz&Pasión", en grandes y llamativas letras rojo con matices dorados, imitando llamas, como si se estuviera incendiando.

–Buenas tardes, soy Matt Ishida. Vine por la reunión que se llevara a cabo del video musical – explico a la mujer mientras se apoya en la gran mesa de madera.

–Oh, señor Ishida, si por supuesto. Espere un momento para que corrobore la sala donde se va a llevar a cabo – pidió amablemente tomando una libreta.

–Sí, está bien, no hay problema.

Mientras la recepcionista buscaba en sus anotaciones el número del recinto donde se iba a efectuar la reunión, contemplo el lugar.

El sitio estaba decorado con las fotografías de los artistas con los que trabajaban, tenía las paredes pintadas de color blanco y estaba muy iluminada gracias a las grandes puertas principales de cristal.

Vio las fotografías, admirando que grandes artistas trabajaron para esta empresa, algunos retirados, otros aun viviendo de la música. Al ver una fotografía en su rostro apareció una mueca de desagrado. Se había olvidado completamente de que esa niñita arrogante también trabajaba con esa disquera. _"Bueno ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado? Después de todo, de no ser así, no filmaríamos un video clip juntos"_, pensó con resignación. Aunque se le hizo raro que se le olvidase, esa mañana estaba muy distraído.

–Acompáñeme señor Ishida. Yo lo llevare hasta donde se hará la reunión – pidió amablemente la recepcionista sacándolo de sus pensamientos, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar. Él la siguió.

…o.O.o…

–¿Dónde está? Ya debería haber llegado – dijo indignado Yamato por quita vez.

La hora fijada para reunirse era a las nueve. La reunión ya había comenzado (o intentado) hacia alrededor de una hora.

Eran las diez de la mañana, él había venido a las ocho y media, y ella… no se presentaba.

–Yo empecemos sin ella los preparativos del tema, no voy a quedarme esperando toda la vida – comunico harto de que la princesita no se dignara a dar la cara.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Hikari. Todos suspiraron aliviados ante su llegada.

Al parecer solo Yamato se percato que la adolecente se notaba cansada, agotada.

Llevaba puesto unos jeans negros que se adherían perfectamente a sus piernas, unas botas marrón oscuro de cuero y una camiseta negra larga que tenía escrito en el frente: **I fed up!,** en letras blancas. Su cabello castaño con mechones pelirrojos lo traía suelto y algo desprolijo, dándole el toque al final a su atuendo rockero.

Sin decir ni una palabra, se sentó en la única silla desocupada, la cual estaba al lado de su agente. Dejo un pequeño bolso negro que traía consigo sobre la mesa, frente a ella, y dijo:

–Hola…perdón por la tardanza, tuve un percance inesperado.

Nadie pregunto sobre el asunto, solo estaban contentos de que al fin podrían comenzar a planificar.

El único que quería decirle unas cuantas cosas era Matt, pero prefirió guardo silencio, conteniéndose. No podían discutir en público, lo harían luego. Y él se aseguraría de eso.

…o.O.o…

Estuvieron aproximadamente tres horas organizando todo minuciosamente, hasta cada diminuto detalle.

Se acordó que Yamato y Hikari serían los encargados de crear la canción, y los directivos de la compañía decidieran si el tema iba a ser utilizado para el video o debían hacer otra, si se negaban tendrían que buscar a otros artistas.

Para la creación de la canción tendrían como plazo máximo un mes. Era poco tiempo, pero ellos lo aceptaron sin chistar. Si la melodía iba a ser lenta o movida lo decidían ellos. Ahora solo tenían que ponerse a trabajar…y no matarse entre ellos.

Exhaustos, todos comenzaron a desalojar la sala, excepto dos personas…

–¿No vienes? – le pregunto Sam a Matt al ver que se quedo apoyado en la pared junto con la puerta. El chico negó. Su representante se encogió de hombros y salió.

Una vez que no quedo nadie, Yamato evito que Hikari se fuera cerrando la puerta y apoyándose contra esta.

–¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? – inquirió molesto.

–Que te importa ¿Acaso eres mi jefe? – replico la castaña levantando una ceja.

–No, pero ahora somos socios hasta que termine este proyecto, y déjame advertirte que no soporto la irresponsabilidad e impuntualidad.

–Está bien, solo fue hoy – dijo restándole importancia.

–Mas te vale – siseo amenazador – Yo no voy a quedarme callado y no decirte nada como los demás hoy, te voy a decir cosas que no te van a gustar mucho – dictamino. Ella le ignoro y paso por su lado dispuesta a irse, pero él la tomo del brazo.

Hikari no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño quejido de dolor. El rubio la vio con confusión.

–¿Te duele? – indago. Kari negó con la cabeza. La apretó más fuerte y ella se mordió el labio – ¿No? ¿En serio?

–Si, en serio. Ya suéltame – murmuro.

Pero en vez de eso él tomo su muñeca y deslizo la camiseta hasta su codo.

–¿Cómo te hiciste esto? – dijo en voz baja, viendo que tenía una mancha purpura en la piel.

–Tratando de hacer una acrobacia. No salió, caí y me golpe con algo – explico – Aunque no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

–¿Acrobacia? – interrogo con curiosidad, ignorando su último comentario.

–No te voy a contar de eso. Es personal. Ahora…¿me puedo ir? – interrogo fríamente.

Yamato se percato que la seguía sosteniendo por la muñeca. Inmediatamente la soltó, se aparto unos pasos de ella, dejándole el paso libre.

Hikari se acomodo la manga de su camiseta y luego abrió la puerta, dispuesta a irse pero antes le dijo con firmeza a Matt:

–Yo me tomo mi trabajo en serio Ishida. Después de todo no es solamente por plata, lo hago porque me gusta – y salió cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Yamato quedo momentáneamente sorprendido. No esperaba que le dijera aquello.

Ahora sentía curiosidad por esa muchacha. Presentía que ocultaba algo, y además se estaba interesando por saber que hacia cuando no estaba sobre el escenario. "_Aunque va a ser difícil averiguar algo sobre ella_".

Hikari siempre decía que no le gustaba hablar de su vida privada cuando le preguntaban, y que él supiera no tenía amigos del mundo de lo artístico o…otros. Nunca salió una foto de ella con alguna persona. Su vida privada, era un enigma para todo el mundo, era demasiado…bueno _privada._

–Sera divertido jugar al detective – murmuro para sí, saliendo del edificio de "Voz&Pasión", con una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible.

* * *

><p>Hola! Espero que les guste el capitulo y perdón por la demora :(<p>

**Daniela y yuri:** si yo tambien son muy fan del takari (pareja favorita, la primera de mi lista) pero tambien me gusta esta xD

Díganme que les parecio por sus review, si recibio comentarios subo el tercer capitulo el lunes, sino el viernes o sabado de la semana que viene.

Besos y espero que esten bien!


	3. Chapter 3

_****Disclaimer: ****Digimon no me pertenece, yo sólo uso los personajes por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro._

**_Detrás de una canción_**

_**Summary**_: Ambos son conocidos artistas. A él no le agrada ella. Ella, por algún motivo, lo odia. Pero son obligados a trabajar juntos ¿Qué pasara? ¿Se mataran entre ellos o harán el esfuerzo de conocerse mejor?

* * *

><p>Capítulo III:<p>

Primer día…quedan veintinueve

…o.O.o…

Segundo día…quedan veintiocho

…o.O.o…

Tercer día…quedan veintisiete_  
>-<em>

Tomo su guitarra y empezó a tocar. Las notas llenaron ese silencio que había y, poco a poco, fue sumiéndose en la melodía. Luego su dulce voz acompaño y complemento esa canción hermosa pero triste…

_Quiero escapar_

_Donde el aire este más limpio_

_Donde brille el sol_

_Que alguien pueda comprenderme_

_Donde sienta pasión_

_En un sitio donde estalle el color_

_Y así poder decir que yo trate de encontrar…el amor_

_No puedo ya vivir_

_Contigo ni sin ti_

_Gloria y esclavitud_

_Locura sin fin_

Su voz se fue apagando. Dejo de mover sus dedos sobre las cuerdas y quedo con la mirada perdida. Su mente comenzó a viajar al pasado, a cuando era una niña y luego como pasaron los años, a como fue creciendo.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos recuerdos. El presente ya era duro de por sí como amargarse con el pasado.

Tomo el cuaderno y la lapicera que estaba sobre la mesa de café. Tenía que enfocarse en la canción para el videoclip. Estuvo unos minutos con la lapicera en la mano, como si estuviera a punto de escribir algo, pero no realizaba ninguna acción.

Trataba de hacerlo, de componer alguna cosa. Pero nada…

Con la lapicera daba golpes sobre el cuaderno…

Se estaba exprimiendo el cerebro. Habían pasado dos días desde que tuvieron la junta para acordar los términos de la canción.

–Dos malditos días y aun no puedo escribir algo – farfullo con desdicha.

Quería terminar con ese tema lo más pronto posible. "_Y no tener que verlo a él"_ –pensó nerviosa al pensar en tener que tratar con él durante todo un mes "_Y luego grabar el videoclip_".

Emitió un pequeño sonido de frustración y se hecho en el sofá. Se quedo mirando el blanco techo de la sala. Perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, su expresión cambio. De verse claramente su frustración, paso a poder apreciarse en su rostro tristeza…una gran tristeza y desolación.

Detuvo el auto, leyó el papel y volvió a ver el cartel de la mansión. Si, ese era el lugar correcto. Descendió del auto con lentitud, no tenía ninguna prisa por entrar. Si bien aun quería averiguar sobre aquella chica para saciar su curiosidad, su antipatía persistía. No podía evitarlo. Por eso se presentaba en ese lugar, en la casa de ella, dos días después de la reunión en la disquera.

Admitía que tendría que haber ido al día siguiente, para no perder el tiempo. Pero no quería verla, y no se puede volver al pasado para decirse así mismo que fuera, que debía cumplir su trabajo y no dejar que este pudiera ser afectado solo por ella ¿cierto?

Una vez frente el portón, respiro profundo y apretó el timbre. Luego de unos momentos tuvo respuesta.

–Buenas tardes ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – pregunto una voz por el intercomunicador.

–Buenas tardes, soy Yamato Ishida ¿Se encuentra Hikari Yagami?

–Oh…señor Ishida, si, nos dijeron que vendría por aquí en cualquier momento. La señorita está en la casa, por favor entre – le dijeron amablemente mientras se abrían las puertas del portón.

Haciendo caso entro y se dirigió hacia la mansión, pero antes de poder tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió. Frente a él se presento un hombre sonriente.

–¡Yamato! ¡Qué gusto verte por aquí! ¿Vienes por lo del videoclip? – interrogo. El rubio lo veía con confusión al ver que le tenía la suficiente confianza como para llamarlo por su nombre.

–Eh…sí señor…

–Oh, perdón, que descortesía de mi parte no presentarme. Yo soy Yuuko Yagami, el padre de Kari – se presento extendiéndole la mano. Ahora se acordaba, por eso se le hacia un poco conocido ese sujeto.

Yuuko Yagami, padre de Hikari Yagami. Un hombre de cuarenta años que aparenta tener treinta. Su cabello marrón, mucho más oscuro que el de su hija, lo tenía corto. Era de complexión delgada pero lo que poseía era solo músculos, nada de grasa. Vestía con una camisa verde oscuro, jeans y zapatos. Sus ojos eran de un extraño color, como rojos…ámbares.

"_Bueno, algo tiene de común con la hija_" – pensó. Porque según sabía Yuuko era un tipo amable, alegre, que simpatizaba con todos. "_Nada que ver con ella_" – se dijo irónico.

–Mucho gusto señor Yagami – le dijo estrechándole la mano como saludo.

–Dime solo Yuuko – pidió – Pasa, pasa – índico abriendo más la puerta y dándole acceso para que entrara. Matt lo obedeció, luego escucho como se cerraba la puerta – Bueno, Kari seguro está en la sala de música, se pasa allí la mayor parte del día – comento – Sígueme.

Subieron las escaleras y giraron a la derecha al llegar arriba. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta que Yuuko se detuvo frente a una de las puertas.

–Bueno, aquí es. Cualquier cosa estoy en mi oficina, es la que está allí, al fondo del pasillo – indico señalando la habitación – Fue un placer, nos vemos después – se despidió y se alejo.

Cuando Yamato vio como cerraba la puerta, vio hacia la que él tenía que abrir. Suspirando pesadamente giro el pomo de la puerta e ingreso.

El piso de la habitación era de madera y las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco con líneas y figuras sin sentido de diferentes colores. En la sala había un gran y hermoso piano de cola en una de las esquinas, y en el otro extremo había una batería negra y roja. Pero lo primero que veía uno al entrar era que una pared estaba repleta de guitarras de toda clase.

–Genial – susurro maravillado. Sin percatarse, fascinado por las guitarras, fue avanzando. Hasta que se choco con un sillón e inevitablemente cayó al piso. Maldiciendo por lo bajo se levanto y se sacudió un poco la ropa.

–Deberías tener más cuidado – escucho que le decían. Giro en dirección a la voz y se sorprendió al ver sentada en un sofá a Hikari, quien lo veía fijamente.

Al principio creyó que se reiría, pero estaba seria, y no dejaba de mirarlo. Aquello estaba empezando a incomodarlo.

–Tu padre tenía razón, si estabas aquí – se percato de que la expresión de la muchacha seguía seria pero deslumbro desagrado en sus ojos _"¿Acaso fue mi imaginación?" _– Se nota que te conoce y está pendiente de ti.

La chica se movió inquieta en su lugar.

–Si, como digas – mascullo tratando de ocultar su incomodidad con respecto al asunto – Pensé que avisarías antes de venir por lo del tema – reprocho desviando la conversación. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

–¿Para qué? Si total, te guste o no, debemos trabajar juntos. No podemos retrasarnos. Ya pasaron dos días.

–Sí, ya lo sé. De hecho estaba tratando de empezar a escribir la letra.

– ¿Y?

–No se me ocurrió nada – Matt rio entre dientes ante lo dicho. Kari lo fulmino con la mirada – No entiendo el motivo de tu risa. Al menos yo estoy intentando escribirla.

– ¿Y quien dijo que yo no intente? – interrogo ofendido ante ese comentario indirectamente-directo sobre que él tenía poco profesionalismo, poca dedicación a su trabajo.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué escribiste?

–…Nada… – admitió en tono de voz muy bajo, pero ella tenía muy buen oído. Yamato odio ver esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro – Bueno ya. Empecemos con la estúpida canción.

–Sí, entre más rápido la acabemos mejor – concordó – ¿Sobre qué tema escribimos?

–Umm…No lo sé. Qué prefieres ¿amor, festejo…?

–Festejo – contesto de inmediato, sin vacilación.

– ¿Estás segura? Tendría que ser un ritmo movido y tú… – dejo la frase inconclusa.

– ¿Y yo qué? – demando saber, desafiante.

–Pues, no sabes cómo hacer una canción que inspire alegría – se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

– ¡¿Qué? – exclamo iracunda – Yo soy muy capaz de hacer un tema de ese tipo.

– ¿Y por qué nunca has hecho una hasta ahora? – rebatió.

–Porque…

–Porque eres incapaz de hacerlo.

– ¡No los soy! – le grito poniéndose de pie – ¡Tú no eres nadie para decir si puedo o no, rubio oxigenado!

Yamato la miro enfurecido.

– ¡Soy mejor que vos, niñita malcriada!

–¿Malcriada? ¿Cómo demonios me dices malcriada si no sabes nada de mí? – hablo bajando el tono de voz.

– ¡Porque actúas como una!

– ¡No me grites! ¡Y si te vas a comportar así durante todo este mes voy a renunciar! – declaro ya fuera de sus casillas.

– ¿Cómo que vas a renunciar Kari? – dijo alguien. Ambos enfocaron su vista dónde provino la voz.

Allí, en la puerta, se encontraba Yuuko, viéndolos con atención.

–Yo…yo no… – farfullo sorprendida de su repentina aparición.

– ¿Tú no qué? – pregunto.

–No voy a renunciar – murmuro cabizbaja.

–Mejor. Esta es una oportunidad muy importante para tu carrera.

Ella se quedo callada. Su padre también. Matt comenzó a sentir como se formaba una atmosfera tensa a su alrededor y decidió romper el silencio.

–No quiero parecer grosero señor Yagami, pero ¿Qué hace aquí? – interrogo. La atención del hombre se dirigió a él.

–Vine a ver qué ocurría, ya que escuche los gritos – explico y se encamino hacia donde estaba su hija. Cuando estuvo frente a ella la abrazo – Perdónala Matt, es que Kari es un poco temperamental. Además no recibe muy bien las críticas, aun no comprende que recién empieza su carrera y tiene mucho que aprender ¿Verdad hija? – la muchacha asintió con la cabeza, pero Yamato no pudo ver su expresión debido a que tenía el rostro escondido en el cuello del padre. Lo que si noto es que Yuuko le susurro algo al oído para luego verlo a él – Mi hija necesita calmarse ¿Por qué no vienes mañana? Para que puedan trabajar más tranquilos.

–Sí, no hay problema – dijo y se dirigió a la puerta – Adiós, nos vemos mañana – se despidió. No recibió contestación. Se retiro cerrando despacio la puerta.

Una vez que estuvo en el exterior de la mansión, se fue a su coche, subió, arranco y se marcho rumbo a su propio hogar.

Tuvo una extraña sensación todo el camino, incluso en la noche no pudo dormir con facilidad como normalmente sucedía. ¿Era rabia contra esa chica? ¿O quizás preocupación? Pero si era eso… ¿qué le preocupaba?

* * *

><p>Hola! Después de una larga ausencia he regresado (por favor no me maten por haber tardado tanto :S) y he vuelto con mi cabezita descansada, por lo que durante todo este mes me tendran muy seguido por aqui :D<p>

Quiero terminar, o al menos avanzar lo más que pueda con las historias ya publicadas, para antes de febrero.

**Reviews:**

**-anaiza18**: Hola Yuri! creo que ahora si me vas a matar por tardar ^^ Pero bueno...los estudios la mantienen a una ocupada. Ahora estoy de vacaciones asi que actuaizara cada día por medio o dos :) Respecto a tu pregunta...si, voy a incluir a otros elegidos al fic. Hay dos que van a ser importantes, y otros no tanto xD Espero que sigas leyendo. Besos y cuidate!

-**InnerVerO:** Bienvenida! Me alegro mucho que te este gustando el fic :D Como veras si lo voy a seguir! Y debo confesar que tu review me dio animo y escribi esto muy rápido :O Besos y cuidate! Ah...y quisiera leer tu fic de Kari y Matt...pero...este...no soy muy buena con el ingles jejeje aunque si lei "El día feliz de Tai", ya te deje un review :)

Bueno, eso es todo. Para decirme su opinion, sugerencias, consejos, pedirme que ponga alguna escena o personaje en el fic, dejen un REVIEW, tambien pueden dejar amenazas de muerte aunque no creo...¿o si?


	4. Propuesta

**Detrás de una canción**

Ambos son conocidos artistas. A él no le agrada ella. Ella, por algún motivo, lo odia. Pero son obligados a trabajar juntos ¿Qué pasara? ¿Se mataran entre ellos o harán el esfuerzo de conocerse mejor?

—

_**Capítulo IV**_

**_Propuesta_**

—

Al día siguiente, Yamato se presento en la casa Yagami a las una de la tarde. Como la noche anterior no pudo conciliar fácilmente el sueño, durmió hasta las once de la mañana.

Toco el timbre y espero pacientemente a que le abrieran. Pasaron varios minutos. Nada. Toco otra vez. Nada. ¿Es que nadie se iba a dignar a abrir la puerta? Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta e irse, pero se contuvo. Necesitaba terminar la canción, o mejor dicho iniciarla. Así que respiro profundo y toco una vez más el bendito timbre. Esta vez sí hubo una respuesta.

Alguien grito desde adentro de la casa "¡Voy!", y unos momentos después aquella muchacha de caballera castaña apareció frente a él, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Hasta que te dignas a aparecer Ishida —fue su saludo de bienvenida.

—Y tú al fin te dignas a abrirme —rebatió.

—Pensé que hoy no vendrías, o al menos no hasta la tarde. Por eso no estaba atenta a la puerta – se defendió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y entonces por qué me recriminas de que llego tarde?

—Porque al principio creía que vendrías más temprano. Después, cuando no llegabas, me convencí de que vendrías más tarde, o no.

Yamato analizo su lógica.

—Entonces… ¿llego tarde, pero a la vez no? —indago confundido.

—Sí.

Hubo una breve pausa.

—Bueno ¿me dejas pasar? Hace frío acá afuera —comento. Hikari le abrió la puerta, dejándole el paso libre y acceso a su casa.

El rubio entro y camino alrededor de la sala, viendo los cuadros y fotografías que había en la pared. Una en particular le llamo la atención. En ella estaba una pequeña niña de cabello castaño, sentada en el piso y sonriéndole a la cámara, mientras sostenía una pequeña guitarra entre sus brazos, con cariño. No tendría más de seis años.

Se la veía feliz.

Bien, empezaba su investigación.

—¿Eres tú? – le pregunto a la Yagami, quien se había acercado para ver que observaba con tanta atención.

—Sí, cuando tenía cinco. Era mi cumpleaños, creo —contesto y se alejo para agarrar un pequeño control remoto.

En ese instante Matt se percato que una canción sonaba por la sala.

—¿Estabas escuchando música?

—La radio.

—Ahh…

Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Mientras la chica apagaba el equipo de música se le ocurrió otra pregunta.

—¿Quién te regalo la guitarra? Digo, la de la foto – indago señalándola. Ella lo miro inquisitivamente.

—¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

Se encogió de hombros. —Me dio curiosidad.

Quizás a cualquier otra personas esa respuesta le era normal, pero no a Hikari. Ella era bastante desconfiada en la actualidad, aquel que consiguiera ganar su confianza más le valía nunca traicionarla. Perderían a una gran amiga y la lastimaría profundamente.

—Me la regalaron mis padres —contesto—. Ahora ¿podemos concentrarnos en el tema?

—Sí, claro.

—Bien, vamos al estudio de arriba, tiene mejor acústica y… al parecer no trajiste guitarra – señalo viéndolo detenidamente – Por lo que si necesitas una, tomas una de allí. Como viste el otro día, hay un montón. Y me parece que te gustaron —dijo burlona, sonriendo.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Yamato al recordar que, estando tan pendiente de las guitarras, se tropezó con el sillón y se cayó al piso. Giro rápidamente en dirección a las escaleras, para que no pudiera ver que se había sonrojado, y las subió de dos en dos, apresurado.

Pero al parecer no pudo esconder del todo su rubor, porque escucho una risa ahogada detrás de él.

— ¿Y tu padre? —indago, solo para iniciar una conversación, al entrar en el estudio.

—Se fue de viaje ayer por la noche —contesto, distraída. Se sentó en uno de los sofás y agarro un cuaderno que estaba sobre la mesita—. Está arreglando mi próxima gira.

— ¿Por el país?

—No. Quiere que haga una gira mundial, así que está mirando donde ir.

— ¿Y a _ti_ donde te gustaría ir?

Hikari lo miro como si su pregunta la descolocara.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es que suena como si tu solo obedecieras a tu padre. Y es tu carrera; tu talento es el que paga todo. ¿Por qué no disfrutar de tu gira yendo a lugares que quieras conocer?

—Soy menor de edad —replico, como si aquello explicara todo el asunto de cero participación en las decisiones con respecto a su futuro, a su profesión.

— ¿Y?

—Y pues… —se le veía confundida y titubeante— … estoy a cargo de él hasta que cumpla dieciocho.

— ¿Y cuando los cumplís?

Tantas preguntas la estaban sacando de quicio, ya se había cansado.

—Que te.

— ¿Qué te? —repitió desconcertado el rubio.

—Que te importa idiota —dijo, y soltó una carcajada ante su propia broma.

Matt, en cambio, frunció el ceño. Fue el único gesto que denoto la molestia que sentía. Respiro hondo, conteniéndose de decir unos cuantos comentarios.

— ¿Por qué mejor no empezamos con la canción, Hika–chan? —sugirió con la voz más amable que pudo.

—Sí, mejor —concordó la chica; pero luego, mientras abría el cuaderno que tenía en las manos, se quedo quieta y, lentamente, alzo la mirada hacia Matt—. Aguarda… ¿Cómo me llamaste?

— ¿Hika–chan?

La castaña no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al escuchar el apodo. No es que no le gustara el apodo en sí, si no a la persona que le hacía acordar. A la única persona que le decía de esa manera.

—No me gusta mucho que me digan así. Prefiero que me digan Hikari o Kari.

—Pero a mí me gusta más Hika–chan —replico para llevarle la contraria y fastidiarla. Y funciono. Rápidamente ella cambio su semblante de incomodidad por uno hastiado.

— Me llegas a llamar así y yo te diré Matt–kun.

—Dilo, no me molesta —respondió recostándose en el sofá y poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, en una pose claramente relajada, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Kari trato de pensar en otro apodo, algo que le disgustara. Descarto los insultos, eso solo lo haría enfadar y comenzarían a pelear. Tenía que ser otra cosa… Rememoro cada entrevista que haya leído o visto sobre él. Sus admiradoras le decían de varias maneras, pero nunca le escucho quejarse de ninguno.

Excepto esa vez.

¡Sí! A excepción de la vez en que ella pudo advertir una mueca, diminuta e inapreciable para la mayoría de la gente, pero no para ella que se consideraba una experta en leer a las personas.

—Está bien dime como quieras… —hizo una pausa, y pronto agrego, con un tono que pretendía ser indiferente, pero se detectaba un atisbo de complacencia y burla—… _lobo solitario_.

Ese sobrenombre si logro irritarlo. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hikari y Matt se molesto aún más, aunque consigo mismo por pensar en que se veía más guapa cuando sonreía.

…o.O.o…

Matt contemplaba a Hikari quien, ajena al escrutinio que sufría en esos momentos, escribía en su cuaderno. Escribía y tachaba, escribía y tachaba, una y otra vez. Un ceño fruncido y un pequeño mohín adornaban su rostro debido a la absoluta concentración. Cada cierto tiempo mordía la lapicera y, un instante después, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro y anotaba en su cuaderno. Parecía que cuando componía se aislaba en su propio mundo.

Pero no era para ver sus gestos que Yamato la observaba. Era por la actitud que tenía. Desde que llego ella, si bien lo molestaba, lo hacía con menos ímpetu. Estaba más apaciguada. Era como un volcán que se había puesto inactivo.

Una melodía irrumpió la tranquilidad en la que se hallaban. Hikari se sobresalto, pero reparo de inmediato de donde provenía el sonido. Se inclino hacia delante, pues su celular estaba en la mesita de café frente a ella, y lo cogió.

La castaña miro el identificador de llamadas, pero no reconocía el número. Contesto, dubitativa y extrañada. No recibía muchas llamadas, y tenía registrado en sus contactos a todas las personas que conocía.

—¿Álo?

—_¿Kari?_

Una sonrisa de sincera felicidad ilumino el rostro de Kari al escuchar la voz de la persona que la llamaba. ¡Ella reconocería esa voz donde fuera!¡Hacia tanto tiempo que no la oía!¡La extrañaba!

Matt noto el cambio abrupto en su expresión —tendría que ser ciego para no verlo—, de la concentración a la alegría, y se pregunto quién sería el causante de tanta dicha.

—¡Nii-san!* ¿Eres tú verdad? —exclamo Hikari, casi saltando en su asiento por la emoción. Su hermano se carcajeó al otro lado de la línea al percibir el entusiasmo de su hermanita.

—_Pues claro. ¿Cómo esta mi hermana preferida?_

—Soy la única que tienes, tonto.

—_¿La mejor hermana pequeña del mundo? ¡No! Mejor… ¿la mejor hermana pequeña superestrella del mundo?_

La respiración de la muchacha se atoro en su garganta, y luego inhaló aire, despacio. Trato de controlarse pues sabía que no debía emocionarse antes de tiempo. Si algo había aprendido —a través de la dura experiencia— es que en muchas ocasiones se hizo demasiadas ilusiones y, cuando estas no se cumplían, era como chocarse fuertemente contra un muro que la hería de gravedad; y le costaba mucho volver a sanar.

—Eso… ¿eso quiere decir que has escuchado de mi allá en América? —lo interrogo nerviosa—. O solo lo dices como buen hermano.

—_Sabes que yo nunca te mentiría solo para hacerte feliz Hikari. Nada se construye a base de mentiras._

Hubo una breve, y casi imperceptible, pausa antes de que ella comentara:

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan filosófico? Creo que estudiar abogacía te está cambiando —su tono era de broma, trataba de ocultar el desanimo que le provocaron aquellas palabras.

Tai solto una pequeña risa, algo avergonzado.

—_Creo que solo es que soy mayor y un poco más maduro._

—¿Maduro tú? Eso tengo que verlo —murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa.

—_JAJA —_dijo con sarcasmo—. _Que chistosa eres Kari._

La sonrisa de ella se hizo más amplia al oír el enojo —obviamente fingido— de Taichi. Pero luego escucho el rasgueó suave de una guitarra y la sonrisa se esfumo. Se había olvidado completamente que no estaba sola.

Yamato había hecho aquello porque su mente inicio un proceso de composición. Las notas surgían y debía tocarlas, escucharlas y anotarlas. Ignorando a Hikari, siguió tocando. Estaba enfocado en las emociones que sufrió la castaña esos minutos, y el día anterior y el anterior… desde que se conocieron rememoro sus gestos y estados de ánimo. Como podía ser a veces agresiva y otras tranquila, como se sumia en sus pensamientos, como pasaba de emocionarse como una niña a deprimirse… Él no podía entender cómo funcionaba la mente de ella, si en realidad la chica frente a él era la verdadera Hikari Yagami: Una adolecente que conversaba con su hermano, al cual —uno podía saberlo con solo mirar en sus ojos— quería muchísimo. O solo lo era en parte, o solo era actuación. ¿Cómo saberlo? Parecía que había un factor, algo importante que no sabía, que determinaba la actitud de la castaña.

La frustración que sentía al no poder comprenderla, la curiosidad por descubrirlo y la atracción física que sentía hacia ella… todo ello lo transmitía en su melodía.

Hikari se quedo absorta observándolo, muda debido a su asombro. Lo que Yamato tocaba por momentos era algo suave, algo frenético y algo seductor. Sentía que… que…

—Luego te llamo, Tai —susurro a su hermano. Éste le hablaba desde hacía rato, preocupado ante su mutismo—. Componer —fue todo lo que dijo como explicación ante su extraña actitud, y corto.

Miro a Matt; miro sus dedos agiles al tocar la guitarra, sus ojos cerrados, sumamente concentrado en solo tocar. Poco a poco palabras llegaron a su cabeza, frases que se unían y formaban la letra de una canción que se acoplaba perfecto con la melodía de Yamato.

Yamato abrió los ojos, sorprendido al escuchar una voz aterciopelada que cantaba, cantaba algo desconocido pero hermoso, con lo que se identifica, lo que quería comunicar con su composición.

Frente a él, Hikari cantaba, sus ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

…o.O.o…

Ya hacía tiempo había caído la noche, pero ellos estaban ignorantes a ello. Se encontraban muy ensimismados en la música que estaban creando, o intentaban crear.

—No, no me gusta cómo suena —protestaba la castaña—. No me convence.

Después de componer de forma inesperada una canción, ambos se habían quedado en silencio, confundidos. Hikari fue la primera en recuperarse de la impresión. Había sacudido su cabeza, aclarado la garganta y dicho que tenían que ponerse a trabajar en la canción para la _disquera_.

A Matt le molesto que ignorara lo ocurrido, aquel raro momento en el que juntos crearon una canción, en la que pareció que sus pensamientos y sentimientos se encontraron.

—¿Qué es lo que no te convence? —exasperado y cansado dejo la guitarra a un lado y se desperezo—. A mí me parece bien.

—No me transmite nada. Ningún mensaje.

—¡Dios! —grito. Su ceño fruncido—. ¡Entonces dime que cambiamos!

—¡Ves! —chillo en respuesta. Le disgustaba que le gritara—. ¡Es por eso que tus canciones nunca perduran en los primeros puestos de los rantings!

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —espeto.

—¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que tus canciones no duran más de una semana en el primer puesto? ¿No te has preguntado el por qué?

—No… yo no… —tartamudeo, primero decidido a negarlo, al instante cambiando de opinión. Cerró su boca y al apaciguarse volvió a hablar—. ¿Por qué crees tú que es así?

—Sencillo. Tu voz (y que esto no te suba el ego) es hermosa, y cantas muy bien. No tienes problemas con la afinación y tocas la guitarra fenomenal, sin problema alguno, como si fuera una extensión de tu cuerpo. Pero…—

—Espera, espera un segundo… ¿Me estas halagando? ¿Tú, de todas las personas? —pregunto incrédulo.

"_Al parecer en su cabeza si era una niña consentida, ególatra y superficial"_, pensó Hikari con cierta tristeza _"Incapaz de halagar a alguien"._ Era algo chistoso —si eres una persona que le gusta el humor negro— que tuviera esa imagen de ella.

—Yamato —le llamo para captar su atención, ya que parecía que seguía en su estado de confusión e incredulidad— A mí no me cuesta reconocer las virtudes y talentos de los demás. Si alguien me pregunta sobre si cierta persona es realmente talentosa, y yo se que en verdad lo es, no voy a mentir al respecto.

Matt no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Abrió y cerro la boca un par de veces, queriendo decir algo, pero no sabiendo qué. Ella sonrió un poco ante eso.

—Pero bueno, volviendo al tema del que hablamos. Tienes talento, pero los temas que cantas no llegan a la gente. Son más para bailar, ritmos pegadizos que cantas un rato. ¿Por qué crees que mis temas duran tanto en los primeros puestos? Porque la gente se identifica con ellos, con la letra de la canción. A ellos les gusta sentir que no son los únicos que les pasa cierto hecho, y en especial si el que lo confiesa es un famoso.

El silencio inundo la sala, haciéndose eterno para Kari. Carraspeo, incomoda.

—Ya es muy tarde. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

—¿Vayamos?

—Mi padre... ya que mi padre no está y vamos a estar reuniéndonos todos los días hasta que terminemos la canción. Y como al parecer nos cuesta mucho ponernos de acuerdo solo con la melodía, tú podrías quedarte. Es decir, si quieres y… —se detuvo al notar que hablaba muy rápido y comenzaba a balbucear—. ¿Quisieras quedarte a vivir acá? Sera solamente hasta que terminemos la canción, obviamente.

_¿Qué? _Nunca —**jamás**— espero que ella le haría ese tipo de propuesta. Trato de aclarar su pobre mente; salir del pequeño shock inicial al recibir tal proposición. Hikari le venía dando sorpresa tras sorpresa.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, de tomar una decisión analizando los pro y los contra de cada respuesta, sus labios se movieron solos y se sorprendió a sí mismo al decir:

Está bien.

Qué empiece la convivencia.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS de la AUTORA:<strong>

_*Nii-san: hermano en japonés. _

Disculpen por la enorme tardanza en la actualización de la historia. Mi inspiración me abandono, tuve que estudiar y encima me enferme muy feo como dos veces. Ahora tengo un mes y un poco más de vacaciones para dedicarme a escribir, por lo que actualizara cada semana, tan seguido como pueda.

Voy a escribir como una loca para adelantar varios capítulos de cada historia y/o terminarlas ya que el año que vienes voy a estar a full con el colegio ¡Es mi último año! Luego a la universidad (Guau. Aun no me lo creo…)

Bueno, ya los entretuve bastante. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas, etc., en un review (los review me inspiran). Si recibo varios actualizo mañana o pasado (sé que no los merezco, pero estoy cansada y quiero que me consientan por favor).

¡Besos!


End file.
